


Papa...

by MachineryField



Series: PeCoCreMo writings [5]
Category: Persona | Revelations Persona
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 09:01:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21317584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MachineryField/pseuds/MachineryField
Summary: “I think Uncle Naoya likes Papa.” Takashi’s simple comment made Reiji look up from the newspaper, brow scrunched in confusion.
Relationships: Kido Reiji & Kido Takashi, Kido Reiji/Toudou Naoya
Series: PeCoCreMo writings [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1534349
Kudos: 12





	Papa...

**Author's Note:**

> I may like Elly/Reiji too, but NaoReiji still owns my heart

“I think Uncle Naoya likes Papa.” Takashi’s simple comment made Reiji look up from the newspaper, brow scrunched in confusion.

“What are you talking about, buddy? Of course Uncle Naoya likes me, we’re friends.”

“Not like that!” He huffed, shaking his head. “Uncle Naoya  _ like  _ likes Papa…”

Reiji fully put the newspaper down at that point. “What makes you say that?”

“He called Papa dreamy last time he babysat me.” He looked to his dad. “And said Papa’s cute when he’s f… floostered.”

“I think you mean flustered…” Reiji cleared his throat, cheeks going red. “Uncle Naoya was probably just messing with you, Takashi.”

Takashi stuck out his tongue. “No way! Uncle Naoya really likes Papa! He said so!”

“Takashi, you just misunderstood!”

“Nuh-uh! He said he was gonna, uh, confess to you or something…” He trailed off. “What’s confess mean, Papa?”

“Takashi.”

“It sounded very serious, Papa! You need to tell me.”

“...It means he’s gonna tell me he likes me, but I bet you he was just saying that to get you to believe him!” He stood up, picking his son up. “That’s enough of that, young man.”

“But Papa--”

A sharp knock on the door usually wouldn’t bother Reiji, but he recognized Naoya’s knock. Add that in with the fact that Takashi was so insistent on him liking Reiji and… Oh boy, for some reason that made him nervous.

“Papa…” Takashi poked his cheek. “Open the door, Papa.”

“Okay, okay…” He walked over and opened it after a deep breath. “O-oh, hey Naoya. Didn’t know you planned to stop by today.”

“Yeah, sorry to stop by so suddenly, but uh…” He shifted. “I need to tell you something.”

“Papa, Papa!”

“Quiet Takashi!” He was not going to let his own son tell him he told him so. No way in hell. “...A-anyway, what is it, Naoya?”

“Well… I’ve been thinking for a while and, uh…” Naoya licked his lips, looking at his feet. “Well, after talking with some of our friends, uh…”

“Naoya…” Reiji ran a hand through his hair, trying to keep himself calm. “Just get to the point.”

“I just don’t wanna sound childish!” Naoya pouted, clearly failing a bit at that objective already. “So I guess the best way I can put this is… I wanna raise Takashi with you!”

Well, time for him to act dense because his poor brain was having trouble registering what was just said. “You can always babysit him more often, if that’s what you mean.”

Naoya stared at him. “Reiji, you’re an idiot.”

“Hey--”

“I wanna raise Takashi  _ with _ you. At the same time… You know, like… Just two dads, raising their son.” Naoya crossed his arms. “That make any more sense to you?”

As red as a tomato would be how to describe Reiji’s face right now, he was sure. “Y-you… Me… Both of us, uh…”

“I told you Papa! I told you! Now tell Uncle Naoya you like him too!”

“I never said that!”

“Yeah, but you’re obvious, Papa.”

“Takashi…”


End file.
